The Passionate Night (rewrite)
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: After narrowly escaping with their lives in 'Deception', Kyd Wykkyd and Angel express the love...and lust... they share under the gentle gaze of moonlight. Kyd Wykkyd x Angel SMUT No little kids! (Rewrite of one of my earliest stories)


**While it did get a fair amount of positive feedback, I felt like my Kyd Wykkyd x Angel lemon wasn't what it could have been. I'm no expert on smut, not even close. But I'm pretty certain I learned a hell of a lot more since my earliest days on this site. It's been roughly three or four years now :P So why not rewrite one of my earliest one shots?**

 **...**

'Shit, shit, shit!' The word kept running marathons in my head as I desperately searched for Angel. 'Where is she?'

This wasn't how I expected my day to go.

It started off pretty ordinary, just another boring day at some boring school so we could become boring, unoriginal villains. Sounds pretty boring, right?

Well so far I wish it remained a pretty boring day!

I wasn't sure how, but our school was literally blowing up right now. And currently we were all scattering, desperately trying to escape with our lives. Unlike many others, though, I had it easy. After all, I could teleport pretty much anywhere I wanted. I could easily escape the chaos without a single scratch! But I refused to leave without my Angel. I would not leave her behind.

I swiftly dodged a falling chunk of ceiling that tried to flatten me. As I kept running, I heard a horrifying crunch and scream. Apparently the chunk had found a replacement for me...

Suddenly, I saw her. Freezing in my tracks, I couldn't help but admire the beauty that was in front of me. Even in the face of danger, she was still the most beautiful thing ever put on this earth. Much more than I deserved, but by some miracle she had chosen me. If we weren't currently trying to escape a wreckage that might as well have been in a Michael Bay movie, I probably would've stayed there all day, just embracing the feeling of love this woman had given me.

Buuuuuuut... This wasn't exactly the best time right now.

"Kyd!" Angel cried as she finally noticed me. We ran towards each other, I extending my cloak to catch her. She fell into my arms, and without thinking I threw my cloak over us, hoping we would land somewhere safe.

...

Well ouch.

I don't know where exactly we landed, but my head ached terribly. Groaning, I slowly gathered the strength to stand up, my legs wobbling like crazy. Rubbing my head with the palm of my hand, I took a look at my surroundings. I had landed in a meadow, which was lit up by a large and captivating moon. Flowers dazzled the scenery, and for an instant I felt like I was in the most beautiful location on earth.

A low moan yanked me back into reality as Angel sat up, rubbing her back and wincing. Quickly as I could, I knelt down and helped her up, my hand gently caressing her back. Angel looked at me with her unusual yet stunning yellow eyes, a ghost of a smile forming on her red lips. "Thank you, Elliot," she said sweetly, using my real name.

I blushed faintly. Actually, that's what I wished would've happened. In reality, my whole face turned tomato red, like it always did when Angel spoke my real name. Angel noticed this, and giggled as she gave me a tender peck on the cheek.

Smiling, I gently pulled her into a hug, and laid down in the soft field of flowers. Angel let me pull her, and she rested her head against my chest. She moved her hands up to remove her helmet, letting her golden locks of hair freely splash out. I blushed once more when she did this, because honestly she looked even more beautiful without the helmet.

Goddamn, how much more lucky could I get?

She laid back down on top of me, and I silently held her, like a watchful guardian. I liked to think of myself as her guardian, even though I knew she was more than capable of looking after herself. It just felt nice knowing I mattered in someone's life.

Then she started moving her leg. She never wore pants, only her miniskirt, revealing her milky legs to anyone who glanced at her. And currently those long slender legs were moving up and down, until one finally brushed up against my crotch. I let out an audible gasp as she did this, noticing that my dick was starting to wake up. I never got turned on that often, so the feeling of an erection was kind of alien to me. Throw in the fact that I was a virgin and well... I wasn't some macho sex god, I was a complete idiot.

Angel let out a sexy and low laugh as she felt my erection against her leg. "So you do like this," she whispered hotly as her knee pressed against my dick. I gasped again, not knowing what to do at all. Angel licked her lips and leaned in close to my ear. "Why don't we get these pants off, big boy." She murmured, her words licking my ear.

What the actual fucking fuck was going on here?

Nodding, I slowly slid out from under her, a huge bulge straining against my pants. Angel chuckled as she peeled her top off, eyes never leaving my member as she did. I could hardly breathe as I stared at her breasts for the first time. They were large, not exactly a D cup but she was getting close. On some sort of primitive instinct I reached out, my gloved hand slowly massaging one. Angel gave a low groan in satisfaction as she let me tease her breasts.

Going off of the few pornos I have ever watched, I softly pushed her to the ground. Kneeling over her, my mouth latched onto one of her nipples, suckling slowly as I pinched the other. Angel let out a gasp, and she tore off the top of my mask to wrap my hair around her fingers. She let out quiet moans as I continued suckling like a newborn baby.

I couldn't help but moan myself as I closed my eyes, savoring this moment. I ran my tongue over her nipples as I squeezed her tits, before darting my tongue between her breasts, licking the sides. Meanwhile she drove her hand into my pants, jerking off my dick as I pleasured her. Eventually she grinned at me. "Mind putting that talented tongue of yours somewhere else?" She teased, guiding my hand towards her skirt.

Well this was escalating quickly.

Nodding, I lowered myself towards her pussy, planting small kisses down her body as I did so. Finally I reached my destination, and I inched her skirt down her creamy thighs, until they were finally off. Nervously I stared at her panties, which remained the only obstacle to heaven. She was soaked, her wetness allowing me to see right through her panties. Leaning in, I hesitantly kissed her mound, my tongue running up and down her slit. Angel let out a loud and drawn out moan, her back arching upwards.

Apparently I'm better at eating out than I thought.

I wasted no time sliding the panties off, quickly diving into her hot snatch. I moaned into her pussy, absolutely loving the taste. Holding onto her thighs, I drove my tongue inside her entrance, darting all around inside her. I felt Angel's hands push my head further between her thighs, nearly suffocating me. Not that I minded, really.

My thumb found her clit, and I began to rub it hard as I kept eating her out. "E-Elliot," Angel gasped. "Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

Grinning, I played with her clit as I licked her pussy however I could. Left, right, up down, circles, figure eights, criss cross. And then finally, I felt it.

Or rather, I tasted it.

It came without any warning, Angel was cumming in my mouth. 'Oh hell yes,' I thought as I slurped up as much as I could, using my tongue to bring it into my mouth. Eventually I leaned upwards, giving Angel a kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Eventually we broke apart, breathing heavily. Angel gave a devilish grin as her knee pressed up against my erection. "Give me that cock of yours," she ordered as she lightly pushed me back. Gulping, my nervousness quickly returned. I awkwardly tried to slide off my pants, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably. Angel laughed as she yanked them down for me, instantly deepthroating me.

Holy shit I was not expecting that!

I moaned as she circled my head with her tongue, and the girl I loved looked up at me with lust-filled eyes. Taking me out of her mouth, her hand slowly worked my hard dick. "Damn, this is the best one yet!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened, and she laughed once more. "You weren't my first boyfriend, Elliot. I've had plenty of practice." Then she took me into her mouth again, moaning loudly against my cock.

I would really love to describe the blowjob, if it lasted longer. However, my virgin status won over, and I came into her mouth within thirty seconds at most. But to my relief Angel did not complain, instead swallowing my seed with a satisfied groan. Looking up at me, she tilted her head sweetly. "Like I said, best cock I've ever had." She emphasized this by nuzzling affectionately against my hardened member.

Who knew I had such a hot, horny, sex goddess as a girlfriend?

Angel then laid against her back, and presented herself to me by spreading her legs wide. "Take me, Elliot." She said, licking her lips in anticipation. I nodded, and leaned in to give her another kiss, lining my cock up with her dripping pussy. i tasted myself as I kissed her, and I didn't actually mind the taste. It was unusual, but not bad. I wondered if that meant I was Bi, in a sense.

I slowly slid myself into her, causing my Angel to moan into the kiss. We broke apart, eyes locking together as I began to thrust. Slowly at first, keeping a tender rhythm until Angel leaned in and whispered, "Faster."

Well, I wasn't one to disappoint.

Grinning, I moved my hips faster, amazed by the energy they were getting. I watched Angel's breasts bounce up and down in small circles, and felt her legs wrap around me. "That's the spot!" she cried, throwing her head back. I leaned in and began to kiss my way up her neck. She moaned louder when I did, and she used her arms and legs to pull me closer. "Harder!" she whimpered into my ear. "Dammit Elliot, fuck me harder!"

My hips were beginning to hurt as I put all the energy I had into my thrusting. I pounded her as hard as I could, feeling my balls start to tighten. Angel must have somehow sensed it, because her small hand slid down to cup my sac. "Give it to me," she hissed. "I want you to cum inside me!" Then she moaned as I kissed a sweet spot on her neck. "I'm gonna cum, Elliot! Let's do it together!"

I lost it when she squeezed my sac. I thrust once more, spilling my sperm inside her. Angel cried out in pure pleasure as she felt me release, and her pussy juices spilled all over my cock, which was still thrusting.

Eventually, fatigue settled upon us, and I slowly and tiredly pulled out, laying next to her. Angel whined softly at the empty feeling, but she crawled over and snuggled against me. "I love you, Kyd Wykkyd," she told me. "No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." I smiled at these words, and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I... I love you too, Angel," I rasped, using my real voice for the first time in ages. "And I'll never let you go."

...

 **Like I said, I'm no expert on smut XD I mostly stick with just romance. I'm thinking about possibly writing a full length Kyd x Angel story, or maybe a oneshot series. What do you all think? Let me know in the reviews! And remember, stay wykkyd! ;D**


End file.
